Kiss to Make it Better?
by SYuuri
Summary: Sam is offering to help change her bandage, or is he? [Oneshot] - Rated M for reasons.


**Kiss to Make it Better? **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I just own the plot… well there isn't any plot in here actually. **

**AN: This is a short sexy Jam without a real plot because we could use a sexy Jam without a real plot every once in a while.**

* * *

"I told you I'd help," Sam said as soon as he walked into their bedroom and saw Jules sitting on the edge of the bed, still sans sweatpants, a fresh bandage already wrapped around her leg.

"There's nothing wrong with my hands, Sam." Jules replied, trying not to roll her eyes when he brushed her off and knelt in front of her.

Sam sighed, placing his hands on her knees. It was a constant battle. While her independence was one of her traits that made her so irresistible to him, there were times when he wished she would let him do simple, small things for her. He was pretty sure changing her bandage fell in that category.

A small smile began to grow on her face when his hand moved to her belly, his palm almost covering her entire abdomen. It was sweet that he always wanted to make contact with their baby whenever an opportunity presented itself. She put her hand on top of his, absently stroking his wedding band.

Sam beamed at her before removing his hand from her belly and carefully lifting her leg. "Kiss to make it better?"

Without waiting for a response, he leaned down and brushed a butterfly kiss over where he knew the stitches were. Sam felt rather than saw Jules smile at the gesture; a quick glance confirmed it.

His smile turned wolfish as he trailed his lips higher and higher until his lips met the satiny texture of her skin. He alternated between barely there kisses and licks as he made his way even further up. He had no plan on stopping soon, not until he reached his final destination.

"Sam," Jules breathed a half-hearted warning, her fingers clutching the sheets tighter on their own accord. As always, her body's reaction to his touch was embarrassingly immediate. The familiar liquid heat coiling in her belly made her parted her legs wider, giving him more room.

Sam scooted closer until he was nestled between her legs, lips never breaking contact with her skin. She could literally feel her skin tingling where his lips had been and an involuntary moan escaped her lips.

When he reached her thigh, a couple of inches above her knee, her hand released the bed sheet to grasp a handful of his hair, already longer than the shorter buzz cut he had sported a few months ago. Jules had insisted that there would be no more trips to the barber until after the wedding because she wanted to be able to run her fingers through his hair while they were on their honeymoon. The honeymoon might have been put on hold, but it didn't stop Jules from raking her fingers through his (not as long as she would've liked) blond strands now.

For a second he thought she would push him away, and was glad when her hand lingered, slender fingers massaging his scalp, silently encouraging him to continue.

Jules lay down, the sheets cold against her burning skin, finally succumbing herself to his ministration.

Her breath hitched audibly in her throat when his warm breath feathered across the edge of her panties. She growled in frustration, her hips bucking upward in search for more contact. He was nuzzling her everywhere but that one place she needed the most. The hand on the back of his head urged him on and Sam lightly bit at the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, filling his senses with the heady scent of her arousal. Her low pants and the sensual way she whispered his name were making him harder, his erection straining painfully against his jeans, desperate for some relief. Still, this was all about her now.

A spectacular moan broke from her lips when he pushed her panties aside and gave her a slow, long lick. She was writhing so much Sam had to hold her leg down so she wouldn't jar her injury. His free hand slipped underneath her shirt, caressing and tickling the soft skin there briefly before squeezing her firm breast.

Every swipe of his tongue combined with the brush of his thumb on her nipple quickly sent her nerves into overdrive. Still, it wasn't enough. He was holding back and she knew he was doing it on purpose.

"Be good to your wife and don't tease," Jules admonished, the heel of her right leg digging into his back to pull him closer.

Sam couldn't help but grin, a similar conversation he had with Ed a few days ago resurfacing in his mind. "Wife."

"Feels good,"

_It sure does_, Sam agreed even though he knew Jules wasn't talking about her newly claimed title.

Jules was so lost in the sensation he was creating in her. His warm, frisky tongue soothing the ache between her thighs, the strong hand kneading her breasts with exquisite gentleness…it took one hell of an effort to even remind herself to breathe.

Another minute passed before her climax hit her, waves of endless pleasure racking through her body and bringing tears into her eyes. An orgasm so intense she had to physically push him away because it was becoming too much.

It took another two minutes before the quivers in her body subsided and the ringing in her ears disappeared. She could hear his husky chuckles and she would have kicked him if she wasn't feeling as weak as a kitten.

"Better now?"

A lazy smile formed on her face as her breathing slowly regulated back to normal. She wiggled her toes. "Is this your intention all along when you said you're going to help me with my bandage? 'Cos if you had said so I probably would've let you."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time you're brushing me off."

Jules sat up, still slightly out of breath, and brought his head closer so she could kiss him. _Her_ _husband_, the mere thought made her giddy. The kiss intensified quickly and only when her lungs were screaming for air did she reluctantly break the kiss, giving his lower lip a bold lick as she did. Sam's eyes were still closed, a goofy smile plastered on his face. She waited for him to regain his focus, playing with the baby fine hair on the nape of his neck until his bright blue eyes met her brown ones once again. It never ceased to thrill her knowing how much a simple act of kissing could affect him. Sam knew that, and his only consolation was that she was just equally affected by it. She was just better at hiding it.

She glanced down and smirked at the obvious bulge beneath his jeans. Her hand snaked down between their bodies. "It's got to be uncomfortable. Kiss to make it better?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading peeps :) reviews are loved. **


End file.
